


Uzumaki Harry?

by Lukenthius



Series: Plot Bunnies [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Gen, Long-Distance Friendship, Sealing Mishap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukenthius/pseuds/Lukenthius
Summary: When Death gets distracted while sealing the Kyubii into Naruto and accidentally seals it into both Naruto and Harry.When Harry's fifth year rolls around and Dumbledore decides to hire ninjas to protect the school.





	Uzumaki Harry?

4th summons death. Makes deal. At that exact moment Harry get’s attacked by Voldemort. Death gets distracted, ends up tearing Kyūbi exactly in half and seals half in Harry and half in Naruto. Uses ancient spell to seal souls of Minato and Kushina in Harry and Naruto instead of taking their souls himself.

Naruto and Harry grow up knowing each other and sharing a mindscape with each other and Minato and Kushina. Both keep it a secret from everyone.

Harry secretly trains in ninja arts and they discover Naruto can do magic. Both boys train in wandless magic but Naruto keeps his magic a secret from everyone.

Fifth year, Dumbledore hires ninjas. Naruto told Tsunade that he knows of the outerworld so she talks to him. He accepts and suggests a team to take. Naruto is team leader.

.oOo.

Naruto and his team stood in the kitchen of Grimmauld place. They stared blankly at the old man waving his arms around and speaking with exaggerated care in a language that only Naruto could speak. He barely withheld a smile as the old man made more and more of a fool of himself.

“ _Can anyone understand this guy?_ ”

“ _I can. But I like watching him make a fool of himself._ ” They waited for several more minutes before a voice called behind them.

“ _Shinobi. Report in._ ”

The Shinobi immediately turned around and Naruto spoke first. “ _Team leader, Chūnin, Uzumaki Naruto, reporting for duty._ ”

“ _Tokubetsu Jōnin Mitarashi Anko, reporting for duty_.”

“ _Jōnin Yūhi Kurenai, reporting for duty._ ”

“ _Chūnin Yamanaka Taichi, reporting for duty._ ”

“ _Chūnin Inuzuka Hana and the Haimaru Brothers, reporting for duty._ ”

“ _Chūnin Nara Shikamaru, reporting for duty._ ”

“ _Chūnin Kamizuki Izumo, reporting for duty._ ”

“ _Chūnin Hagane Kotetsu, reporting for duty_.”

“ _Tokubetsu Chūnin Kurotage Mina, reporting for duty_.”

“ _Tokubetsu Chūnin Kurotage Nina, reporting for duty_.”

“ _Welcome, Shinobi and Kunoichi. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is complex and varying. Many parts of it are missions in themselves but are also covers for other parts. This mission may take at least a year, if not longer and there is a high chance you will not live to return home._ ”

Naruto smirked. “ _We’re ninja. It’s an occupational hazard._ ”

Harry nodded to him. “ _It is at that._ ” He held up a pile of folders. “ _I have here a number of profiles on our enemies. These are the people I need you to take out. Some quietly, make it look like an accident, some, not so quietly. All the information is in the folder._ ” He handed them out. “ _One entry in there is of a man here at the moment. The Uchiha lookalike over there. Poison master Hebi Kibishīdesu, or Snape Severus if you prefer._ ”

The Shinobi all turned to see Snape frowning and looking at them suspiciously.

Naruto nodded. “ _He does look like an Uchiha._ ”

“ _The reason he is in the folder is because he is our spy. The enemy believe he works for them but I can say, with absolute certainty, that he is loyal to us. There is more to him that what is in the folder. What is in there is only what the enemy knows. I know more but in the slight chance they get a hold of one of those folders, I haven’t put more in._ ”

The Shinobi all nodded. Naruto accepted the one that was passed to him and flipped it over, skimming the faces and information he already knew. “ _What will each of us be doing while we are here?_ ”

“ _You will all have different tasks. Naruto, you will have shadow clones placed in various locations, keeping an eye out on the underground. You will keep an eye out for some of the targets and take them out as and when you can. A few of them will need to be henged as Naruko and infiltrate a few brothels to gather information. You know how right?_ ”

“ _Yeah. It wouldn’t be the first time._ ”

The others looked at Naruto. Shikamaru scrunched his nose, looking Naruto over with a hint of pity. “ _You’ve whored yourself for information?_ ”

Naruto shook his head. “ _No, I know some techniques that allow me to interrogate people but they leave thinking they’ve had the best fuck of their life. It uses an Uzumaki kekegenkai though. Otherwise I would have written it down and had it taught to every kunoichi in Konoha.”_

Shikamaru nodded. “ _Oh. Right. Okay._ ”

Harry nodded. “ _Taichi and Kurenai you are tasked with the capture, interrogation and assassination of everyone marked ‘assassinate’ in the folder. Anko, you are to track down and kill anyone with the mark ‘Kill on sight’. The highest priority is a man named Greyback Fenrir. This is important. Any marked with a crescent moon in the folder is a werewolf. Do not approach during the full moon. Greyback is highly dangerous and the sooner you kill him the better._ ”

Harry then turned to Hana. “ _Your job is one of the hardest. The man there, sandy blond hair, smells like a wolf, that’s Lupin Remus. You will be working with him and travelling around the werewolf packs. Your job is to convince them to stay out of the war. He is trying to convince them to fight for us, Greyback is forcing them to fight for the enemy. You need to work with Remus to convince them to stay out of the fight entirely._ ” Hanna nodded.

“ _Kotetsu, Izumo, you will be working with the two identical redheads over there. Itachi Fred and George. You will be working on trapping with them. They are the current prankster kings of the academy we go to. Make use of that. We need you four to come up with anything that can delay of incapacitate the enemy before they even get to us._ ” Izumo and Kotetsu high fived each other and turned to grin and flash a thumbs up at the Weasley twins.

“ _Mina, Nina, Shikamaru and Naruto. You will be tasked as Guards at the school. You will have a uniform which will completely conceal your identity. Naruto, you can make as many clones as you need, in addition to those placed elsewhere. Can you manage?”_

Naruto nodded. “ _Yeah. I should be fine, so long as not too many get dispelled at once. Guard duty won’t be too hard._ ”

Harry nodded. “ _Good. Mostly you will be patrolling the perimeters. But there are a few secret passages you will need to cover. We don’t want to block them since they can be an escape route if needed_.”

Dumbledore stepped forwards. “Harry, my boy, what are you saying to them?”

“What I need to. _Now, do you all accept this mission?_ ” there was a chorus of ‘Hai!’ and Harry nodded. “ _Good. I have here some pendants that will allow you to understand the language spoken here. Though when you speak it will come out with a heavy accent and if you speak to softly or too fast you may be asked to repeat yourself._ ” Harry handed out a necklace to each. “ _Wear it on the inside of your clothes. If any of you are in danger the pendant will heat up. They will also bring you here if you are injured to the point of being unable to fight. Kind of like a forced summoning but I can tell you now, the feeling is not pleasant. So don’t get hurt._ ”

They all nodded and put the pendants on.

Harry stepped around them so his back was now to the rest of the room. “ _Now, allow mw to introduce everyone. This is the owner of the house. Kuro Sirius. Current head of the Kuro Clan. He is currently a wanted criminal for a crime he didn’t commit. He was framed but without the one who framed him we cannot prove his innocence. Yet. I’m working on it._ ” Harry looked over. “Say hi, Sirius.”

Sirius blinked. “Um... Hi?”

“ _This is Itachi Arthur, current Head of the Itachi Clan. This is his wife, Molly, their oldest son, Bill, second oldest Charlie, Fourth and fifth oldest Fred and George, Sixth oldest Ron and seventh child and only daughter Ginny._ ” The Weasleys all nodded and waved. “ _Fred, George, Ron and Ginny all attend the academy. They have another son but are not on speaking terms with him. He graduated the academy two years ago. This is Lupin Remus. He’s a werewolf and a member of my family._ ”

Remus waved again.

Harry ten pointed to each in turn introducing them to the Shinobi. “ _And finally Poison master Hebi Kibishīdesu. He is one of the Sensei at the Academy. He teaches Poisons and antidotes among other things of that nature._ ”

Naruto snickered. “ _It’s a fitting name._ ”

Harry smiled. Kibishīdesu. Severe. Hebi. Snake. He looked at Snape. “I’ve told them your name is Kibishīdesu Hebi. It litteraly translates as Severe Snake. It was the closest I could get.” He glanced to the side. “Also, watch out for the purple haired chick. She is liable to try and jump you. If she does, you will need a permanent ward at St Mungo’s. They had to mercy kill her last lover. He was a war hardened, seasoned warrior who had been on the front lines of battle more than once and she broke him. She’s... kinky... dangerously kinky. And a sadist. She will literally get off on watching you scream.”

Snape eyed Anko warily and the woman grinned and winked at him. He shuddered slightly and turned away.

“Everyone, this is Naruto Uzumaki, the team leader and a Chūnin in rank. Anko Mitarashi who is a Special Jōnin and Kurenai Yūhi who is a Jōnin. They are the highest ranking officers. These are Special Chūnin Mina and Nina Kurotage and these are Chūnin Shikamaru Nara and Hana Inuzuka with her nindogs, the Haimaru Brothers. These last two are Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane, who are the most experienced of the Chūnin. I’m sure they could be Jōnin if they tried but they’ve never taken the exam.”

The order all awkwardly waved at the shinobi. Sirius tilted his head. “Since when can you speak that language?”

Harry shrugged. “I’ve always spoken it.”

Naruto nodded. “Harry’s just awesome like that.” He spoke in perfect English.

Harry smirked. “Thanks fox face.”

“Who are you calling fox face, scar head?”

“Oh you’re calling me scar head? That is pot calling kettle black, little fox.”

“Hey, that is a battle scar from an epic battle!”

“So’s mine.”

“You were a baby.”

“You were three.”

“Ma, ma, calm down you two.” Kurenai stepped up. “You are making a scene.” She spoke with a heavy Japanese accent.

Sirius frowned. “How come she has an accent and you don’t?”

Naruto smirked. “I do, it’s just not as obvious as hers. I’ve been speaking English for a long time. They are using an enchanted necklace to be able to understand and speak English.”

Harry nodded. “I would have made the potion but I couldn’t get the ingredients. Next time we go to Diagon I can get some of them and have Gringotts buy the rest.”

Snape narrowed his eyes. “You are going to brew them a potion. That you are expecting them to drink? I will brew it Potter. I don’t trust you not to poison them.”

Harry frowned but shrugged. Nothing he could say would change the man’s mind and it would save him the trouble. “If you have the time to spare, go ahead.” He turned to face Dumbledore. “Now, listen. You might have been the one to contact Tsunade-sama and hire them, but you used my money to do so and I’m the only one who knows how they work and what they are capable of. I am the only one here willing to do whatever it takes to end this war.”

Arthur frowned. “What do you mean, Harry? We’re all willing to do what we can to end the war.”

“Even kill?” Harry asked raising an eyebrow as Arthur paled. “I didn’t think so. This is war. Whether you like it or not people are going to die. And I’d personally prefer it if it was them, rather than someone I care about. Those who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with. These people are a danger. They kill without mercy or reason. They kill because they can. They torture for fun. They are poison to our society and we let them take positions in the ministry, let them take control of our country because we are scared of what they’ll do if we don’t. Enough is enough. They need to be taken out if this world is to heal from the damage they’ve caused.”

Harry pushed himself away from the desk. “I am willing to do whatever it takes, no matter the cost to me, to protect the children, the next generation of our country, to ensure that they can grow up in a world without war, without any of the pain and suffering I’ve had to go through.” He turned and began walking out of the room. “Oh, and Dumbledore? I’ve written to the bank and explained that I haven’t authorised any of the payments you’ve made. They’ll be refunding the money you’ve stolen from me with interest. I do hope your accounts can pay for it or they’ll take your personal items as payment, and anything that you have possession of that’s not yours doesn’t count and will be taken and returned to its rightful owners.”

He walked out of the room, sending a mental message to Naruto to leave a shadow clone in the room and follow him. He headed down into the basement and shut the door behind Naruto. The whiskered blond looked him over. “You did it?”

Harry smirked and walked towards the two ritual circles on the floor. “The door can only be opened from the inside while someone is conscious in here. If we pass out the door will unlock. No one will be able to interrupt us.”

Naruto looked the circles over. “You’re sure this will work?”

Harry nodded. “From what I’ve been able to see, we are the only ones able to do this ritual. We will have to be careful not to let the Kyūbi into this though.”

“He’s fine. He has no intention of coming out. Not yet anyway. He doesn’t like or trust these wizards and the idea of a killing curse terrifies him. It’ll be the only thing that could kill a Bijū.”

Harry nodded. “Let’s do it then.”

Harry and Naruto stood on either side of the ritual circles. The ritual was a mix of both magic and chakra. It was complex and required more chakra and magic than any one person had. The ritual, if performed by any normal person, would have to have been done by several people on either side


End file.
